


Age of Elementals

by Theodore Moonstone (yaboihydn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elements, F/F, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboihydn/pseuds/Theodore%20Moonstone
Summary: In a world divided into two, those with the powers of the elements and those without clash. Priscilla Gann, a fire Elemental, struggles her whole life accepting the fate of being an outcast. Her confusion is further complicated when mortal Leanne Sarà shows up. Age of Elementals highlights the struggle of being outcast simply for being born.





	Age of Elementals

**Intro**

“Leanne, I can’t do that. This life is hell, and I can’t put you through this,” Priscilla says through broken sobs.

”You have to do it. It’s the only way. I can’t lose you! I can’t lose someone else,” Leanne replies. Tears flow down her face.

Priscilla lifts a weak, pale hand and rests it on top of Leanne’s hand. “Are you sure?” she asks barely above a whisper.

Leanne nods. “Priscilla, I would do anything for you.”

Priscilla takes a deep breath. “Okay,” she croaks. Her grip on Leanne’s hand tightens.

Priscilla and Leanne are now one.


End file.
